


lost/found

by lightsandshadows (16166)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16166/pseuds/lightsandshadows
Summary: Kagami, LA, and coincidences. [SASO 2017 fill]





	lost/found

**Author's Note:**

> For terrencelovesyou, whose prompt was ["Kagami in Los Angeles who picked up a lost passport"](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15497960#cmt15497960)
> 
> AO3 version is edited from the fill above. Please excuse any inaccuracies re: LA transpo system, LA in general, consulate procedures, and more.

Taiga slid his wallet and TAP card onto his backpack, pulled out his headphones, and dropped to a seat on the Metro bus. Then he took out his phone and loaded his usual playlist--timed to last the twenty-one minutes it took to reach Alex's gym, where he worked three times a week--and was about to zone out when he noticed on the empty seat across him a small pouch with the letters _TK_ crocheted front and center.

There weren't that many people in the bus that time of day, and as far as he can remember no one got off when he climbed aboard, so who knows how long the pouch had been sitting there. Taiga should just leave it alone in case the owner remembers the exact bus they rode earlier, or maybe hand it over to the driver.

But the truth is, Taiga was just a _bit_ curious. After all, it was his initials right there!

Ignoring the possibility that it might contain a bomb (or worse), Taiga grabbed the pouch. There might be identification of some sort--maybe he could text or call the owner--and if none, he could just hand it over to the bus driver.

He was expecting--well, he didn’t have anything exact in mind. Maybe it contained some cash or a (very) thin phone, based on the weight of the pouch. 

Certainly not a passport.

And a Japanese passport, at that.

 _Shit_ , Taiga thought. _Tough luck, TK(?)._

"TK" turned out to be a Tetsuya Kuroko, or a Kuroko Tetsuya (Taiga, who'd been living in the US for more than a decade, sometimes forgot), whose registered domicile is Tokyo, and, another coincidence--was it three now?--he was the same age as Taiga. But Kuroko looked so cute (young, Taiga meant young), with his light blue hair and innocent face. And the passport was issued just a year ago, which meant the photo was fairly recent. Kuroko Tetsuya's visa stamp indicated he was visiting the US as a tourist.

Poor kid.

Taiga decided to text Tatsuya.

> _if u lose your passport in another country where do u go_

The reply was quick--

> _ARE YOU IN TROUBLE_

\--followed by a phone call from the guy himself.

"I hope you didn't get your ass _Taken_ in some European country because if you did, you're going to pay for this overseas call."

Pfft, Tatsuya was always a drama queen. "Nah, just found a passport here in the bus."

"Oh. In that case the consulate's office, Taiga. Gotta go, the professor saw me talking on my phone."

After ending the call with a quick thanks, Taiga looked up directions to the consulate's office in Los Angeles. From where he was now, it was just two trips away, but then it closed at 4:30 pm and he might not make it on time...

He sighed. Maybe he could take the passport to the station, in case Kuroko Tetsuya reported the loss there. But, which one? He had no idea where the guy was staying. Who knows, maybe he was only passing through LA. 

So, the consulate then. Taiga would just have to drop by early in the morning before he goes to class.

His playlist ended, which means they were almost at his stop. He was early for his shift, so he can drop by the burger joint that was right beside the gym (there's a joke there somewhere) and savor that burger while sitting there on his usual booth...

 

Tray in tow (sadly only one burger today; Alex’s payday schedule was the worst), he headed to his usual place and sat.

A soft voice said an accented, "Hello."

"Fuck!" Taiga dropped the burger he was unwrapping, from shock. He didn't even notice someone was sitting in front of him!

He picked up the ill-fated burger from the floor; unfortunately, it couldn't be salvaged. He almost dropped the burger again when he saw who had spoken to him.

Taiga couldn't believe it. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"I've been here the whole time," the guy said slowly. He had not ordered anything except for a glass of milkshake.

"No--yes, I mean--it's not that!" Taiga rummaged through his backpack and brought out the pouch containing the passport. "It's you," he said in Japanese.

The guy let out a soft gasp, slid from the booth, quickly stood, bowed, and professed thanks in what Kagami considered the most respectful form of Japanese he had ever heard. Even if he wasn't that fluent, the language (and bow, the guy was still bowing) was too much for him, that it made him blush and he explained that he just found the passport on the bus, okay? No big deal. It was just a _big_ coincidence that they encountered each other. Here. Of all places in LA. He wasn’t following him or anything--he worked right next door and he always ate here! Just ask the cashier--

But the guy stood straight, shaking his head, and smiled.

 _Fuck._ Because fine, he might've considered the guy cute from the photo, but it didn't do justice to the real thing. Especially now that the guy's smiling.

"I'm sorry, I should've introduced myself. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I know." Taiga wanted to slap himself. _I know_? Really?

But then Kuroko laughed, and shit… Taiga was _so_ gone.

"I'm Taiga. Kagami. I mean Kagami Taiga." Apparently he forgot how to call himself too.

"My apologies for your burger, Kagami-san. Let me buy you another. It's the very least I can do for what you did."

Who was he to say no to that?


End file.
